


Con dos azucarillos

by quefysn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun volvió a dedicarle otra de esas pequeñas sonrisas y Kibum tuvo que recordarse varias veces que debía de dejar de enamorarse tan fácilmente de baristas de sonrisas bonitas y voces dulces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con dos azucarillos

Entró en el café y sacudió sus pies y brazos, intentando deshacerse de los restos de nieve sobre su ropa. Era una fría mañana de enero en Seúl y había decidido saltarse sus primeras clases en favor de una buena taza de café caliente. Taemin entró tras él con su gorro de lana gris sobre la cabeza y su cara escondida en la enorme bufanda negra que casi le tapaba por entero. Kibum echó un rápido vistazo al interior del café y se dirigió a la mesa vacía junto a la ventana, en la que se podían aún ver los copos de nieve cayendo sobre las heladas calles.

—Voy a pedir. Café moca con menta, ¿no? —preguntó distraído, dejando sus cosas en la mesa, a un Taemin que luchaba por deshacerse de la monstruosa bufanda.

—Y con nata —bufó despistado Taemin.

Kibum puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Debería ser ilegal hacer esas mezclas horribles.

Taemin seguía ocupado con la bufanda, revolviéndose en la silla.

—Cuando te decidas a probarlo pedirás perdón por esas palabras, Kim Kibum.

Sin dedicarle otra palabra, se dirigió al mostrador del final del café donde cierto barista rubio estaba esperándole con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios. Kibum mordió su labio, tratando de esconder su propia sonrisa que amenazaba con asomar al ver al otro.

—Buenos días, Kibum —Una vez frente a él, su sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande, más brillante y sus ojos marrones más pequeños tras sus párpados. _Adorable_ , pensó Kibum.

—Buenos días, Jonghyun —casi cantó, saboreando su nombre mientras se escapaba de sus labios.

Y se quedaron mirándose, bebiéndose el uno al otro con los ojos durante un rato que se les antojó eterno. Jonghyun se paró en cada detalle de la cara del chico moreno frente a él, recorriendo con su mirada sus ojos oscuros confinados por esas enormes pestañas negras, las cicatrices en su mejilla y ceja izquierda, su pequeña nariz…hasta llegar a esos labios tan carnosos y tintados de un ligero tono rosa, haciendo juego con el color de sus marcadas mejillas. Jonghyun mordió su labio inferior intentando frenar sus ganas de salir de la prisión de ese mostrador, dar dos pasos y saborear por fin esa boca, sus manos jugando nerviosas con su pequeño delantal negro. Kibum miró con una expresión entre divertida y ansiosa a Jonghyun y este apartó rápido su mirada de sus labios para centrarla en esos particulares ojos marrones.

—Americano espumoso con crema y dos azucarillos, ¿verdad?

Jonghyun se lo sabía ya de memoria pero siempre fallaba en recordar la elección del chico moreno que a veces acompañaba a Kibum.

—Y un café moca con menta y nata, por favor.

Jonghyun volvió a dedicarle otra de esas pequeñas sonrisas y Kibum tuvo que recordarse varias veces que debía de dejar de enamorarse tan fácilmente de baristas de sonrisas bonitas y voces dulces.

—Dame unos minutos —Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a preparar los cafés—. Ve a sentarte, ya te los llevo yo cuando estén listos.

Kibum asintió no sin antes apreciar su pequeño trasero y giró sobre sus talones para volver a la mesa junto a la ventana, donde Taemin ya no tenía su bufanda al cuello y le miraba con expresión traviesa.

—Esta tensión sexual vuestra me ahoga —le dijo una vez se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—Cállate, Taemin.

Taemin echó una rápida mirada al barista preparando sus cafés dentro del mostrador y le pilló, como cualquier otro día, dedicando alguna que otra mirada a Kibum con esos ojos marrones enormes.

—Está mirándote de nuevo mientras prepara los cafés. Sólo espero que esta vez no confunda la sal con el azúcar.

Kibum le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y sonrió con orgullo al escuchar los quejidos de dolor del otro.

—Fue solo una vez.

—De momento —respondió entre dientes Taemin, acariciando con su mano su espinilla para aliviar el dolor en su pierna. Kibum intentó golpearle una vez más cuando una voz los interrumpió, levantó la mirada y allí estaba Jonghyun con su perfecta fila de dientes blancos asomando tras esos labios y una bandeja negra con sus dos cafés en las manos.

—¡Listo! —Y los depositó en la mesa frente a ellos, el de Kibum adornado con un cuidadoso y enorme corazón de espuma blanca. Kibum se quedó mirando esa espuma y Taemin no hizo nada por esconder la risa burlona que se escurrió entre sus dientes. A Jonghyun no se le escapó la forma en que los labios de Kibum se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Podrías preparar otros dos como el mío para llevar? —le pidió Taemin, sacando a Jonghyun de su ensimismamiento—. Sin corazones —Jonghyun asintió ruborizado, dirigiéndose con prisa al mostrador para preparar el pedido. Cuando Jonghyun abandonó la mesa un sobre de azúcar acabó aterrizando en la cara de Taemin mientras la mirada de Kibum le taladraba.

—Sabes que ese corazón ha sido demasiado incluso para él.

Kibum cambió de tema.

—¿Dos cafés más?- preguntó mientras Taemin miraba distraído un mensaje en su móvil.

—Jinki está ya estudiando para los finales. Esos dos cafés serán la cosa más parecida a una cita que tendremos en un mes —suspiró con fingido dramatismo—. Recuérdame por qué estoy aún saliendo con él, por favor.

Kibum ni se inmutó, demasiado acostumbrado al teatro de Taemin.

—Porque le quieres demasiado —Taemin sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—Cierto.

A nadie le sorprendió cuando un segundo después de haber probado sus cafés, ambos escupieron con desagrado el líquido caliente de vuelta en los vasos. Jonghyun miró en su dirección con pánico y giró su cabeza para quedarse observando ese tarro de sal abierto que no dejaba de arruinar su vida.

 

——

 

Durante la semana siguiente Jonghyun se las ingenió para seguir observando a Kibum en su mesa junto a la ventana y preparar cafés no salados al mismo tiempo. Le había sido muy fácil acostumbrarse a esa tímida sonrisa que a veces asomaba en sus labios cuando hablaban, a esa voz grave y a esa risa demasiado escandalosa que resonaba entre las paredes del pequeño café. Los pequeños flirteos crecían un poco cada día y dejaban sus miradas vagar sobre el otro durante más tiempo, pero Jonghyun quería más. Quería sus días llenos de Kibum.

Era la fría tarde de un jueves y Kibum estaba abrigado en el café, trabajando con su ordenador en un proyecto de clase. La lluvia caía desordenada tras la ventana, cientos de gotas repiqueteando contra su cristal y haciendo a Kibum relajarse en la silla. Echó un vistazo por el café ya vacío a esas horas, escapándosele una risa cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los curiosos de Jonghyun. Se levantó y recorrió en pocos pasos el espacio que le separaba del mostrador, apoyando sus codos sobre él.

—Hoy no has venido con tu amigo —Jonghyun se esforzó por no sonar demasiado optimista.

—Taemin tenía cosas importantes que hacer hoy —Jonghyun no tenía por qué saber que esas cosas se resumían en Jinki.

—¿No es aburrido esto? —Kibum continuó, señalando a su alrededor—. Preparar cafés y más cafés cada día.

—No es el trabajo ideal ni por el que mejor pagan pero a mí me gusta, es tranquilo y de alguna manera me relaja —hizo una pausa para dedicarle una mirada sugerente—. Además, la compañía no está nada mal.

Y ahí estaba ese tono juguetón en la voz del mayor que Kibum había escuchado pocas veces pero que le dejaba siempre con ganas de más.

—El barista tampoco está nada mal aunque sus cafés salados no sean los mejores —bromeó sin poder evitar la risa que siguió a sus palabras. Y aunque Jonghyun quiso parecer ofendido, se derritió con ese sonido delicioso abandonando los labios del más joven y se descubrió riéndose también, sus carcajadas mezclándose con la leve música que sonaba de fondo en el café. Kibum necesitó solo otra de sus miradas para inclinarse sobre la barra de madera y borrar esa sonrisa con un beso algo torpe que pilló a Jonghyun desprevenido. Jonghyun tardó medio segundo en responder a las leves caricias de esos labios contra los suyos, guiando sus manos hacia el cuello de Kibum. Se separaron unos centímetros y Jonghyun besó su nariz con cariño, casi en un beso infantil, y le miró, ladeando su cabeza, antes de atrapar sus labios con su boca una vez más en un beso con el que intentó recuperar todas esas oportunidades de caricias que dejaron escapar. Se besaron durante algún rato más, simplemente disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios moviéndose juntos, sus lenguas acariciándose como si fueran finas sedas y sus manos recorriendo brazos y cuellos y caras y cabellos. Sonidos de besos aún flotaban en el aire del café cuando Jonghyun separó sus labios de los de Kibum.

—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un último café y luego cenamos? —Jonghyun sonaba nervioso.

—Solo si esta vez te sientas conmigo.

Jonghyun sonrió y acercó una vez más su boca a la del precioso muchacho frente a él, dejando que sus palabras flotasen entre ambos.

—Americano con crema.

Kibum le dio un pequeño beso y susurró de vuelta.

—Sin sal.

Jonghyun no pudo evitar la risa que se escapó de su garganta. Asintió divertido y avergonzado a la vez.

—Sin sal —confirmó.

—Y con dos azucarillos, por favor.

—Hecho.

Y ambos pasaron la tarde saboreándose entre besos de cafeína y manos enredadas en cuellos, sentados junto a esa ventana por la que seguían derramándose gotas desordenadas.


End file.
